1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a liquid applicator for cosmetics, chemicals or the like, and, more particularly, to a liquid applicator comprising a container, an application member and an actuation means, which when actuated enables a user to directly apply liquid content from the container onto a desired portion of user's skin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, various kinds of cosmetics are available in the market. Recently, for the convenience of users, cosmetics are changing from solid cosmetics into liquid cosmetics. Furthermore, in order to allow a user to conveniently store and use the liquid cosmetics, various types of liquid applicators are being developed and used.
Further, various liquid applicators comprising containers for containing cosmetics, such as creams or lotions, which are applied to a user's body part, medicines such as ointments, and various kinds of liquid or liquid materials having viscosity, are being developed and used.
A container containing a liquid content having viscosity, generally uses a tube-type container which is made of soft synthetic resin or a pump-type container having pressurization pump. Such a container is used by squeezing a container body or spraying contents, because the liquid content having high viscosity is not smoothly discharged out of the container although the container is stood upside down or shaken.
However, the conventional tube-type or pump-type container is problematic in that, when a user desires to use the liquid content contained in the container, he or she must discharge the content through an outlet portion of the container and then apply the content onto his or her body part using the hand, so that it is inconvenient to wash off the content remaining on the hand after the liquid content has been applied to the body part.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,997 describes an applicator comprising a squeezable container having a cylindrical body, the cylindrical body includes a transverse web having an opening with a raised peripheral rib about the opening and forming a valve seat. A valve member is movable with respect to the valve seat and controls fluid flow through the opening. The valve member includes an applicator head above the web engageable with the rib to control fluid flow from the container to the head. A helical coil spring disposed entirely below the web is provided for urging the head away from the rib. A cap is provided which is threadedly engageable with the container and has a shoulder engageable with the head for forcing the head against the rib when the cap is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,277 describes a tube type liquid container having an opening located at an upper portion, the opening being surrounded by a plurality of moving insert grooves; an upper body coupled to the tube type liquid container adjacent the opening; a solution transfer tube; a brush surrounding the solution transfer tube; an insert part provided at a lower portion of the upper body; an eject hole member having a divided opening and a sealing jaw ring located within the insert part; and a plurality of moving insert pieces provided at the lower portion of the upper body and engaging with the plurality of moving insert grooves. A check valve is located in an insert hole provided in the tube type liquid container, and a cap is threadedly coupled to the upper body.
Conventionally, the liquid applicator having a tube-type container comprises a biasing member which comes in contact with the liquid content as the liquid content flows from the tube container to an application member attached to the tube container. Since, the biasing member is generally made from a material including metal; there are chances of liquid content reacting with the material of the biasing member, resulting in contamination or deterioration of the liquid content. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a liquid applicator comprising a tube-type container in which the biasing member does not come in contact with the liquid content. Therefore, the liquid content is not deteriorated by the material of the biasing member.